Wiedergänger
Wiedergänger (auch als Untote bezeichnet) sind laut Sam Winchester so etwas wie Zombies. Allgemein Ein Wiedergänger ist eine belebte Leiche, die zurückkehrt, um die Lebenden zu terrorisieren. Meist sind das Personen die der Wiedergänger im Leben kannte. Anders als bei Zombies steht der Wiedergänger aber unter keinerlei Kontrolle einer anderen Person. Der Grund seines Auferstehens hat oft einen sehr spezifischen und persönlichen Grund. Bis jetzt wurde allerdings noch kein Wiedergänger tatsächlich gezeigt, sondern er wurde lediglich erwähnt oder Personen haben vermutet, dass Jemand ein Wiedergänger sein könnte. Während im Englischen stets von einem "Revenant" die Rede ist, was übersetzt ins Deutsche "Wiedergänger" bedeutet, wurden diese in der Deutschen Synchro einfach als "Untote" bezeichnet. Eigenschaften Garth warnte den Jäger Earl in Southern Comfort vor dem Biss eines Untoten und meinte, dass dieser einen zwar nicht in einen verwandeln könne, aber dafür stark Schmerzen würde. In Die Leere fragte Jack was ein Wiedergänger sei, worauf Sam antwortete, dass ein Wiedergänger mehr wie ein Zombie wäre. Die Winchesters vermuteten dabei bei einem Fall, dass sie es mit einem Wiedergänger zu tun hätten, doch als sie das Grab der verdächtigen Person aushoben, war der Körper noch da, was laut Sam einen Wiedergänger ausschließt. Geschichte Staffel 4 'Lazarus erhebt sich' Nachdem Dean wiederauferstanden war, machte er sich auf zu Bobby. Dort angekommen wurde er nach kurzer Zeit von diesem mit einem Silbermesser attackiert, doch Dean konnte dem Angriff ausweichen und wollte Bobby davon überzeugen, dass er wirklich er ist, indem er ihm Dinge sagte, die nur er wisse. Bobby trat näher an ihn heran und versuchte wieder ihn zu verletzen, worauf Dean meinte, dass er kein Formwandler sei. Bobby beschuldigte ihn daraufhin eben, ein Untoter zu sein. Dean ergriff daraufhin das Messer und fügte sich einen Schnitt zu, was all dies schließlich wiederlegte. Staffel 5 'Tote tragen keine Karos' Als Sam und Dean davon erfuhren, dass Bobbys Frau zurückgekehrt war und somit von den Toten auferstanden ist, fragten sie ihn ob sie ein Zombie oder gar ein Wiedergänger sei. Bobby war allerdings genauso verwirrt und meinte, dass sie keine Reaktion auf Salz, Silber oder Weihwasser zeigte. Staffel 8 'Southern Comfort' Während Garth und die Winchesters bei einem Fall aufeinander trafen, bekam Garth einen Anruf von einem Jäger namens Earl, der ihn fragte, wie er mit einem Untoten verfahren solle. Garth sagte ihm daraufhin, er solle sich einen Sarg und Silbernägel besorgen, dann den Untoten darin festnageln und ihn anschließend vergraben. Zudem warnte er ihn, dass der Biss dieses Monsters ihn zwar nicht verwandeln, aber sehr wehtun würde. Staffel 13 'Die Leere' Sam und Dean beschäftigten sich mit einem Fall, in dem die verstorbene Frau des Opfers, Wes Bailey, plötzlich bei ihm auftauchte, ihn erstach und dann durch die Haustür wieder verschwand. Verwirrt durch die Tatsache, warum ein Geist den Schauplatz auf diese Weise verlassen würde und durch keinerlei auffällige EMF Werte, fiel der Verdacht auf einen Wiedergänger. Als Jack fragte, was das denn sei, antwortete Sam, dass es etwas wie ein Zombie wäre. Als dann auch bei einem zweiten Opfer keine auffälligen EMF Werte vorhanden waren und auch sonst nichts auf einen Geist hinwies, waren sie sich sicher, dass sie es mit einem Wiedergänger zu tun hätte. Sie gingen also zum Grab der Ehefrau, Erica Bailey, doch mussten sie feststellen, dass sich der Körper noch im Sarg befand. Dies führte sie wieder zurück zur Geist-Theorie, woraufhin Dean ihre Knochen vorsichtshalber verbrannte. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten *'Schmerzhafter Biss' - Der Biss eines Wiedergängers kann eine Person zwar nicht in einen verwandeln, doch soll er sehr schmerzhaft sein. Schwächen *'Silber' - Wiedergänger reagieren auf Silber und das ist auch ihre einzige bekannte Schwäche. Garth meinte zu einem Jäger, der es mit einem offenbar gewalttätigen Exemplar zu tun hatte, dass er Silber benutzen solle, um den Wiedergänger zu verlangsamen und ihn anschließend in einem Sarg damit festzunageln und schließlich alles zu vergraben. Vorkommen *Staffel 4 **''Lazarus erhebt sich'' (nur erwähnt) *Staffel 5 **''Tote tragen keine Karos'' (nur erwähnt) *Staffel 8 **''Southern Comfort'' (nur erwähnt) *Staffel 13 **''Die Leere'' (nur erwähnt) Trivia *Es wurde angenommen, dass Molly McNamara ein Wiedergänger sei. Dies wurde in der Serie allerdings in keinster Weise erwähnt, sondern beiläufig einmal bei einer Convention behauptet. Damit kann diese Information also nicht als Kanon betrachtet werden. Zudem weist Molly in der Folge Highway 41 keine Eigenschaften auf, wie sie im späteren Verlauf der Serie beschrieben werden, wo tatsächlich über Wiedergänger gesprochen wurde. Überlieferung Wiedergänger wird im Englischen „Revenant“ genannt. Dieses Wort kommt einerseits aus dem Französischen „revenir“, was übersetzt „wiederkommen“ bedeutet und aus dem Lateinischen „reveniens“ mit der Bedeutung „zurückkehren“. Genau das ist es auch, was ein Wiedergänger macht, er kehrt zurück und zwar von den Toten. Dieser Glaube geht zurück bis zu den Neandertalern, die damals schon ihre Verstorbenen begruben, da die Angst vor einer Rückkehr der Toten bereits zu dieser Zeit bestand. Man legte Steine auf die Grabstätte, um zu verhindern, dass Aasfresser die Leiche ausgruben und sich an dieser labten. Doch dienten die Steine auch einem gänzlich anderen Grund: Die Toten daran zu hindern, aufzuerstehen. Seit dieser Zeit gibt es eine Vielzahl von Beerdigungsritualen, die alle darauf ausgerichtet sind, die Toten an einer Wiederkehr zu hindern. Während der Begriff „Untoten“ als Haupt- und Oberbegriff gesehen werden kann, ist der Wiedergänger eine Unterart und eine Art von vielen. Doch wie wird Jemand zu einem Wiedergänger? Der Folklore zufolge, gibt es viele verschiedene Gründe, die eine Leiche in diese Kreatur verwandeln können: eine unsachgemäße Beerdigung, überhaupt keine Beerdigung, unangemessene Behandlung des Leichnams, Eifersucht auf die Lebenden, ein Fluch, kein mögliches Ruhen aufgrund von Sünde oder unerledigten Aufgaben oder auch Suizid. Ein eher unbekannter, weiterer Grund ist z.B. dass ein Wiedergänger erschaffen wird, wenn Jemandem vor seinem Tod ein Unrecht angetan wurde und dieser nun aus dem Grab heraussteigt, um dieses zu vergelten. Dabei muss dieser Missstand lediglich in den Augen des Geschädigten wahrhaftig einer sein, während er für andere keinen darstellt. Auch kann ein Wiedergänger hinter demjenigen her sein, der seinen Tod überhaupt erst verursacht hat. Ein Wiedergänger ist dabei nur auf diese eine Person oder auch Personengruppe fixiert und schert sich nicht für andere. Wird er gehindert, bedrängt oder auch eingekreist, so kämpft er erbarmungslos bis zum „Tod“. Er ist eben einfach unermüdlich in seinem Wahn nach Rache und verlangt nach Gerechtigkeit. Dafür würde er alles tun, selbst wenn es bedeutet, den „Schuldigen“ zu töten. Sollte er seine Aufgabe erledigt haben, kehrt er zu seinem Grab zurück und steigt nie wieder heraus. Wiedergänger sind vielleicht nicht so stark wie andere Spezies der Untoten, doch besitzen sie außerordentliche Stärke, Schnelligkeit und Ausdauer. Dadurch ist es auch unmöglich, einem Wiedergänger mit gewöhnlichen Waffen wie Schusswaffen oder Messern großartig zu schaden. Da sie ja bereits tot sind, fühlen sie keinen Schmerz und es erfordert eine enorme Menge an Schaden, die z.B. für einen lebenden Menschen tödlich wäre, um sie signifikant zu schwächen. Doch all das wird einen nicht lange außer Gefecht setzen, vor allem nicht, sollte man nicht stetig auf ihn Acht geben. Normalerweise ist der Wiedergänger am Tag nicht animiert und fängt erst zur Nachtzeit an, sich zu bewegen und aktiv zu werden und aus seinem Grab zu steigen. Doch gibt es auch Überlieferungen in denen solch ein Monster auch am Tag sein Unwesen trieb. Sie suchen in der Regel Orte heim, welche für sie eine wichtige Rolle im Leben spielten. Somit sind sie nicht grundsätzlich an Orte gebunden wie etwa Friedhöfe, Mausoleen, Grabstätten, Gruften (Krypten) oder andere Orte, auf denen sich die Untoten gerne aufhalten. Die Erscheinung eines Wiedergängers gleicht der einer Leiche im fortgeschrittenen Stadium der Verwesung, doch trotzdem mit geradeso erkennbaren Merkmalen, welche z.B. Familienmitglieder den Toten erkennen lassen. Außerdem besitzt er eingefallene Augen, die in der Dunkelheit rot leuchten. Er riecht nach Fäulnis und verrottendem Fleisch und lässt sich so sogar von weitem ausmachen. Bekleidet ist er zudem mit jenen Gewändern, in denen er einst beerdigt wurde. Der Wiedergänger benötigt weder Essen noch trinken, da er ja bereits tot ist. Doch hin und wieder kommt es vor, dass er sich an menschlichem Fleisch labt und sogar Blut trinkt. Dadurch wurde er in früheren Zeiten häufig als Vampir gesehen, obwohl er mit diesem gar nichts zu tun hat. Man sollte sich auch vor dem Biss eines Wiedergängers in Acht nehmen und am besten sollte man sich erst gar nicht beißen lassen. Der Biss wird einem zwar nicht schaden, also nicht etwa verwandeln, doch es bereitet höllische Schmerzen. Vor allem ist es aber der Atem dieser Kreatur, der aufgrund des verrottenden allgemeinen Zustandes Jemandem eine schlimme Krankheit zufügen kann, die unweigerlich innerhalb weniger Tage tödlich endet. Vorgehen gegen einen Wiedergänger Zunächst einmal ist die Legende, dass christliche Symbole, die dem Wiedergänger entgegen gehalten werden und ihn somit schwächen sollen, totaler Unsinn. Das funktioniert auch nicht bei Jenen, die zu Lebzeiten streng gläubig gewesen sind. Was allerdings sehr gut funktioniert, ist Silber. Das Köpfen des Wiedergängers ist eine weitere Möglichkeit ihn zu schwächen, doch den Kopf setzt er sich wieder auf, sobald er aktiv wird. Der einzige Weg, dieses Monster endgültig zu vernichten ist, ihm sein Herz herauszureißen und anschließend zu zerstören indem man es verbrennt. Zum Schluss sollte man die Asche des verbrannten Herzen irgendwo verstreuen und so der Erde zuführen. Das Feuer ist dabei allgemein eine Schwäche, die viele Untote teilen und somit auch ein Zeichen dafür, dass selbst die Natur gegen die Existenz dieser Kreaturen rebelliert. Eine andere Methode ähnelt jener, die man allgemein gegen Zombies anwendet: Den Wiedergänger mit einem Silberpfahl in seinem Grab festnageln. Die Theorie besagt, dass dieser daraufhin gezwungen ist mit der Erde in Kontakt zu sein und die natürliche Kraft der Verwesung die Kreatur einholen wird und diese Monstrosität wieder harmlos macht. Doch um bei dieser Methode wirklich ganz sicher zu gehen, sollte man vorsichtshalber den Kopf abermals abtrennen und mit dem Gesicht nach unten zwischen den Beinen platzieren. Ebenso ist zu empfehlen dies am Tage zu tun, da der Wiedergänger zu dieser Zeit nicht aktiv ist. Glücklicherweise dauert ein Wiedergänger nicht ewig. Er verbleibt höchstens für einige Jahrzehnte. Irgendwann sterben jedoch jene, an denen sich der Wiedergänger rächen will und der eigentliche Zweck des Monsters ist somit auch nicht mehr da. Dadurch schwindet die Kraft, welche den Wiedergänger überhaupt erst ins Leben gerufen hat und dieser fällt in sich zusammen und stirbt schließlich. Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Nur erwähnt